


Are You F*cking Kidding Me?

by Deathbyhook



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Smut, dirty playtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbyhook/pseuds/Deathbyhook
Summary: Lydia apparently has a thing for sweaty Lacrosse players... well- just one. Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about adding some more to this, yay or nay?? Lemme know what ya think!

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Lydia gasps. Stiles Stilinski is on a roll. Twelve straight shots into the goal. Seven assists, and five total blocks. No one is getting past him, and no one is beating his streak. Scott is definitely giving him a run for his money, though. It doesn't matter Lydia knows he's too soft, and couldn't take away Stiles' limelight for the life of him.

The team cheers and Scott's running up to his brother in arms. She's noticed he does this now, constantly reaching out to him; touching him. Making sure he's still there. 

And Lydia finds it ironic. If it weren't for Scott, Stiles wouldn't be here. 

In the midst of their bromantic embrace, she sees Stiles eyes meet her own. 

Dammit. He'd heard her. And when her heartbeat spikes, his smirk widens into a triumphant smile. No, not damn 'it', damn 'him'.

Practice ends, and without hesitation her sweaty lover, as he likes to put it, runs up to her. He's finally taken her advice and gotten a haircut. And he now swoops it to the side. Aside from everything else, this ages him a little. And it thrills her. She still misses his messy flop, if she weren't lying to herself.

"Well, hello hello, fancy meeting you here," he winks, licking his lips. He furrows his brow suddenly, and she almost thinks something is genuinely wrong. Then he speaks, "Are you stalking me?"

"Ugh," she rolls her eyes. But her smirk isn't lost on him. He swoops down and clumsily kisses her curves lips. 

"Hmmm," he sighs into her lips. Oh, she knows. 

"That'll never get old," his eyes are still closed and he's smiling; a little dazed. 

"Kissing me?" She's laughing at him because they don't ever not kiss, nowadays. 

"No," he huffs, feigning exasperation, "You, smiling at me."

Her heart implodes a little, and when it skips a beat his eyes open wider in amazement. He looks about as wrecked as she does. And they decide simultaneously there isn't a moment to waste.

Each idiot, bumps noses before their lips meet and they half laugh/half whine from the collision. 

The next noises to exit their mouths are a bit explicit. An unnaturally sexual growl from Stiles; he can't help it. And a guttural moan from Lydia- she most certainly cannot help it. 

"Ahem," they jump when they register Coach's voice. Stiles had somehow expertly maneuvered them under the bleachers but not enough to obstruct any public view. This does not in anyway dissuade Lydia's inner conclusion that Stiles is going to finish this later. She gently pulls his hands out from under her blouse, cupping her breast. Her own hand slithering away from just under his uniform briefs.

"Stiles, as glad as I am that you got the girl, could you please make sure you keep that whole 'wholesome boy-next-door meets gentlemen' rep and not fondle her under the bleachers... Keep it classy son." 

With that coach walks away, shaking his head. Unbeknownst to them he was also grinning like an idiot. Proud of his surrogate kid.

"Oh shit," Lydia exclaims as she sees Stiles' eyes, glowing golden. And his fangs were poking out. 

Stiles shuts his eyes rapidly trying to will away the wolf, but it was too late, "You think he saw?"

"I don't know, does he sound any different?" Lydia looks around to make sure no one else can see. 

While they bicker about him tempering his Wolf, there is a group of students still sat just above them. They can over hear every word.

"They know, we know, right?" One girl says. Another rolls her eyes, laughing sardonically.

"Honestly? I don't think they do, they're no Bateman or anything... I should revise that, DC comic protagonists were the absolute worst at hiding their identities! Only happened because the writers didn't want to write anything else-" her friends are staring at her, "oh come on! You know I'm right!"

Their other speaks, his is the voice of reason, "Clearly they don't know otherwise Lydia and Stiles wouldn't be bickering right now trying to hide the fact that he's a werewolf."

They all nod pensively. The fourth friend interjects, "Was he always?"

The second girl speaks up again, "Who knows! With all the shit that happens in this town it's hard to keep up."

"Huh," they other three reply. She wasn't wrong.

Back under the bleachers Lydia and Stiles are still bickering. But Stiles stops and just smiles again. 

"Argh," she plants both hands on either hip, "What now?"

"I just think you're adorable angry," she stomps away, ignoring him when he calls after her, "you know I almost stopped existing once. Do you remember that?"

She stops abruptly and He clumsily runs into her. She silently thanks the heavens he kept that adorable quirk. But his hands find her shoulder and her body light up in flames, like they always do, and right now she's pissed. Traitor, she scolds herself.

Lydia rounds on him, "You're kidding me right?"

He was, but now he wanted to make a point; sobering his face to prove so.

She huffs again but attacks his mouth with hers, and seductively runs her tongue over his. Then across the roof of it. 

"I hope you remember where we were when you get home, there's some other things we need to discuss..."

Wolf or not, this woman, Lydia Martin would be the death of him.


End file.
